


(Im)Perfect Timing

by Rawrbin



Series: Omega Dick Week 2020 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, First Rut, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dick Grayson, Poor Timing, Rut, Scenting, presenting, trapped together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrbin/pseuds/Rawrbin
Summary: "-wing. What's happening?" Damian groans. He turns his head up to look at Dick and his heart clenches. The little alpha looks so hurt and pitiful. His omega side longs to comfort him.He leans in close, pulling Damian's face into his scent glands and tries to release a soothing scent."I think you're presenting," he tells him softly. Damian just shakes in his arms, rubbing his nose into his neck. Dick smooths his sweaty hair back to feel his forehead. He's burning up. Apparently omegas aren't the only ones to deal with that. Dick looks around the tiny cell helplessly, trying to figure out what to do. It would be really great if Batman could show up right about now.-Dick and Damian are captured. Damian starts his first rut. Dick's stuck helping his baby brother deal with it.Written for Omega Dick Week Day 4: Free Day.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Series: Omega Dick Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851487
Comments: 6
Kudos: 262
Collections: Omega!Dick Week





	(Im)Perfect Timing

As far as capturings went, this one wasn't that bad. 

So far. 

They'd haul Dick out of his cell every so often, rough him up a bit, ask him stupid questions that he wasn't going to answer (like who Batman was), and then when his captors got bored or frustrated with his non-compliance they'd drag him back to his cell to spend his time in peace. They'd tried the same with Damian once, but whatever the pup had done during his interrogation seemed to have scared them enough to keep most of their focus on Dick from then on. 

They had cots and blankets in their cell, and they were even keeping the two of them quite well fed. Dick had a feeling it was their first time trying to get information out of people. It was cute. 

He estimates they've been held for about three days now. The lights and meals seemed to be operating under a twenty four hour schedule (honestly, did these criminals not know even the basic tactics for trying to break someone's resolve?). He knows it won't be long until Batman tracks them down and busts them out. The only thing these thugs _did_ seem to be competent in was cage building. They'd also had the foresight to remove the heroes' weapons and costumes, leaving them without any tools to make their own escape either. 

So the plan for now is to try and not get too bored as they sit in their masks and underwear and wait for Batman's arrival. 

Or that had been the plan, until Damian decided to throw a great big wrench in it. 

Dick is on push-up number sixty three of the "who can do one hundred one-armed pushups the fastest" competition he'd challenged Damian to to pass the time, when the pup halts his movements, suddenly curling in on himself. He stops immediately as well, fear coursing through him. 

"Robin?" 

"I- I do not feel well," the young alpha gets out shakily. 

This is not good. Damian does not do "unwell." Damian is stubborn like his father, ignoring every injury or illness as if it were just a minor annoyance and pushing themselves to the limits. Had the thugs roughed him up harder than he had let on yesterday? Had he secretly been suffering through some internal bleeding for the past twenty four hours and is now about to die? 

All of Dick's questions are answered moments later though when Damian lets out a loud pained groan, curling in on himself even further. Along with the action comes the _smell_ , the fierce musky scent of alpha bursting out of his scent glands and filling the room. 

Damian is presenting. 

Damian is _presenting_. Here and now in this tiny cell where they are trapped together. Fuck. 

This was bad. Very bad. A wave of panic rushes through him and he forces himself to take a deep breath, using the breathing tactics Bruce taught him to try and calm down. It doesn't work however, because all that happens is him inhaling a deep breath of _alpha scent_ , filling his lungs and tugging at his omega instincts. 

He feels his body start to flush with warmth, already responding to being so near an alpha in rut, even if he doesn't want to. He needs to keep himself together to help Damian and get them both through this without anything happening. 

Damian whines in a way that Dick thinks is quite un-alpha-like and he suddenly wishes he had asked Jason more about what presenting as an alpha had been like. They've talked about heats and ruts a bit (Dick secretly enjoyed the way those conversations always made Jason's ears red), but he's never thought to ask him about his first one. If it's anything like Dick's first heat was, Damian is about to be in for a bad time. 

"Gray-" 

"Nightwing," Dick cuts him off. They don't know if their captors have bugged the cell and they can't risk tipping them off about their identities. Figuring out who they are did seem to be their prime objective after all. 

"-wing. What's happening?" he groans. He turns his head up to look at Dick and his heart clenches. The little alpha looks so hurt and pitiful. His omega side longs to comfort him. 

He leans in close, pulling Damian's face into his scent glands and tries to release a soothing scent. 

"I think you're presenting," he tells him softly. Damian just shakes in his arms, rubbing his nose into his neck. Dick smooths his sweaty hair back to feel his forehead. He's burning up. Apparently omegas aren't the only ones to deal with that. Dick looks around the tiny cell helplessly, trying to figure out what to do. It would be really great if Batman could show up right about now. 

"Nightwing. You smell good," Damian informs him then, and Dick shivers. Suddenly Damian is pawing at him, burying his nose more forcefully into Dick's gland as he pushes his body flush up against him. Dick can feel his hardened alpha cock pushing against his hip, only the thin material of Damian's briefs between them. 

Bad bad bad. This is very bad. Dick had been aiming for comforting but apparently he was unable to keep the undercurrent of arousal out of his scent. 

No matter how his body is reacting to Damian's rut though, Dick has no intention of mating with his sweet baby brother. He is an adult omega and knows how to control himself. Damian on the other hand… Dick winces as he feels him start to roll his hips more purposefully into Dick, his hard cock rubbing against Dick's abdominals. 

"Omega," Damian growls against his neck, sounding much more alpha now. Tiny fangs scrape against his gland. 

Panicked, Dick grabs his hair and pulls Damian away sharply. 

"No. No biting!" he tells him, hoping the message gets through. 

"You smell good," Damian grumbles. As if that makes it okay. 

Dick looks around the room again. He knows plenty of alphas go through their ruts alone (although it's usually with the assistance of toys, the same way Dick gets through his heats with them), so Damian will be fine even if Dick's not there to comfort him, right? It goes against his nurturing omega instincts to leave his pup when he's in pain, but in the current situation it's probably best if they separate. His _adult_ omega instincts are getting too interested in the smell of his rut. 

"You can't bite me, okay? I know it's uncomfortable, but you need to take care of your rut by yourself," he tells the little alpha as he scoops him up and carries him over to the cot in the corner. 

"You stay here, okay? I'll be over there. I won't look, so you can, you know, take care of things however you need to. By yourself." 

Damian just stares at him incredulously with wide blown pupils. Dick wonders how far gone the kid is right now. He pulls one of the flimsy blankets to cover his body, pointedly avoiding looking at the large bulge in the little alpha's briefs, and makes his way into the opposite corner of the cell. 

The cell is not large so that only puts a few feet between them, but he hopes it will be enough. 

It is not enough.

No sooner has he sat down in his corner than he hears the sound of the blanket being pulled off and footsteps padding across the floor towards him. Then he has a tiny alpha draped over him, humping into his back and pressing his nose into his scent glands. 

"Omega," he moans, hands wrapping around Dick's waist so he can pull him back towards him to meet his thrusts. 

Dick groans. He needs to get Damian away from him. He can feel the a small trickle of slick beginning to form as his traitorous body reacts to being smothered with an aroused alpha. 

Turning his head he looks around the cell again, praying for a solution to present itself. Spying the blankets on the cot he briefly considers using them to restrain Damian. Unless he tightly secures his hands though Damian will be able to break free from the bonds, and restraining an alpha so they can't touch themselves during their rut seems unnecessarily cruel. Especially during Damian's first rut; he's unsure what kind of psychological trauma that could leave him with. He doesn't want to be responsible for ruining Damian's sexuality for life. 

There's nothing else in the small cell besides a toilet, which Dick doesn't think will be much use to them at the moment. He sighs. It looks like he doesn't have any choice but to help Damian through this. 

Twisting under the little alpha's grasp he scoops him up and carries him back to the cot. Making himself comfortable (or as comfortable as one can be on a small cot in a concrete cell) Dick sits down, leaning back against the wall, and places Damian in his lap. He can see the alpha trembling with need but he holds him back for a moment. 

"I'll help you out, okay Robin? But you need to be good. Touching anything covered by my underwear is off limits, and _no biting_. Do you understand?" 

"Omega," Damian growls in response, irritated. That won't do.

"Do you understand Robin? You play by my rules or I don't help you." Dick punctuates the statement with a tinge of warning in his scent. 

Damian stares at him for a moment, then finally nods. 

"I understand." 

Good. So the alpha wasn't _completely_ lost to his instincts yet. Just _mostly_. 

After receiving the confirmation Dick releases his hold on Damian and the alpha scrambles forward excitedly, thrusting his cock up against Dick's thigh. He humps against him rapidly as he laps at Dick's scent gland and roams his body with his hands. 

Dick tries determinedly to keep himself from reacting. It's his responsibility to stay in control here, even as his omega side begs him to give in and let this alpha take him. Thankfully he's had a lot of training in resisting his baser urges. Biology is still biology though, and he groans in annoyance as he feels more slick starting to well up in response to the alpha pheromones. It won't be long until it's trickling out of him. 

Damian's hips stutter for a moment, and he pulls away from Dick's neck, sniffing the air. Shit. He's definitely smelt it. 

His suspicions are confirmed moments later when the alpha's hands that had been roaming his chest and suddenly reaching down towards the forbidden boxer briefs. Dick grabs his arms before he can make it. Damian growls. 

"That's off limits, remember?" 

"Omega…" 

"No." 

"Let me knot you." 

Dick curses his omega side that gets excited by those words, another wave of arousal hitting him and more slick flowing. He is _not_ going to be knotted by his baby brother in a tiny holding cell. 

Damian is fighting against him now though, struggling to get out of Dick's grasp. Dick knows he can take the alpha in a fight, without a doubt, but he doesn't want to hurt him or cause him undue trauma while he's presenting. It's not Damian's fault that his body has poor timing. 

Sighing with resignation, Dick decides he'll have to take matters into his own hands. Literally. 

"You can't knot me. But I'll help you, okay? Just... be good." 

Dick has no idea if Damian can understand what the concept of "be good" entails on a normal day, let alone when his brain is addled by rut, but the little alpha allows himself to be pulled forward against Dick's body. He takes Damian's hands and places them on either of his hips. 

"Hold me, alpha," he tells him, manipulating him a bit with an omega whine. Damian gives a low protective growl in response and Dick feels the alpha's grip tighten on him. Good. Hopefully that will keep his hands from wandering again. 

He cups the back of his head and brings his nose to his scent glands again, trying to coax Damian with the smell of arousal. Finally he reaches down, tugging down the little alpha's briefs and pulling out his engorged cock. Damian gives a pleased groan into his neck as Dick wraps his fingers around it and begins stroking him. The knot is already forming and Dick's fingers brush over it with each jerk of his hand. 

Dick is experienced. He knows the best and the fastest ways to get an alpha off. The goal now is to get Damian to finish quickly. Hopefully then he'll come back to his senses for a bit as his body recovers, and the two of them can come up with a plan on how to continue from here. One which requires less involvement on Dick's part would be nice. He doesn't have high hopes considering their current situation though. 

Damian keeps writhing up against him as Dick works him with his hand. He tugs sharply on Dick's hips with each thrust of his own into Dick's hand, as if he's pulling Dick onto him. 

His tongue laps at Dick's neck again, but thankfully he does seem to be minding the "no teeth" rule. Dick slides the hand cupping the boy's head down further to rub his thumb against Damian's own scent gland. Alphas love that. Sure enough Damian starts moaning as his thumb plays with him. His hips pick up their pace too. It won't be long now. 

Dick can feel the knot expanding, wider now with each stroke of his hand. Damian's grip on his hip bones tightens suddenly, and Dick reacts, hand leaving Damian's neck to fly up and cover his own scent gland, not trusting a newly presented alpha to control himself in his moment of climax. Seconds later he feels tiny fangs piercing the back of his hands, proving it a wise move, as his other hand is covered in hot spurts of alpha seed. 

The alpha moans through his orgasm, but moments later pained whimpers escape him. Damian's hands leave his hips then, flying to wrap around his own cock as he curls in on himself again. 

His knot. 

Dick's various alpha partners have informed him that knotting outside of an omega (or a toy designed to mimic an omega's insides) during rut was very painful. He imagined this must be especially true if it was someone's first ever knot. 

Reaching down he pries the alphas small hands away and replaces them with his own, wrapping around his knot firmly and _squeezing_. Damian whines, high pitched and desperate, his own hands squeezing down tightly over Dick's as another spurt of semen leaves him. 

Dick continues working him, keeping his hands tight and pulsing, doing his best to mimic the walls of an omega, even as his baser instincts are screaming at him that this knot could have been inside him filling him with pups if he had just given in to the alpha. He ignores it. His omega doesn't always have his best interests in mind. In fact, it usually doesn't. 

Eventually Damian seems to have spent all he has, and he sags forward against Dick tiredly. His knot is still engorged though; it often takes young alphas a long time to go down. Dick will keep his grip firm and comforting against it until Damian's ready for him to let go. 

He may have no choice but to let him go soon though - the sound of footsteps in the hallway approaches them. 

Panic flares through him. Not now. Damian is too vulnerable. Hell, _Dick_ himself is too vulnerable, body still agitated by Damian's rut and wet with slick. Some of those guards were alphas… if they smelled him… Dick shivers at the thought of what they might do. 

Might _try_ to do, because no way was he letting any of them actually touch him, or his newly presented alpha. 

The footsteps are right outside the door now, and Dick bares his fangs in preparation. Curled up in front of him he can hear Damian start to growl, his scent betraying fear and aggressive warning. Alphas were at their most vulnerable when knotted, so it also brought out their fiercest sides if they felt threatened. 

The door flies open and Dick is preparing himself to attack when he's suddenly hit with a wave of comforting scent. Pack. Alpha. 

Batman is standing in the door. 

Dick is filled with relief, but the little alpha in his lap is still agitated, snarling at the intruding alpha. 

"My omega! Stay back!" 

He pushes forward, squishing Dick into the wall as he tries to hide him from view of the invading alpha. Dick tries to hold on to his knot as he's jostled around. 

"Nightwing, report." Batman barks out aggressively. This is definitely not the scene he expected to walk in on.

"Robin presented. Congrats, it's an alpha. You know, I would have really appreciated it if you could have shown up an hour ago." 

It's hard to see Bruce's face as Damian is still doing his best to hide him from view of the other alpha, but he can see his mouth twitch. 

"We need to get out of here," he replies, tactically avoiding entering into an awkward conversation. Unfortunately for him it could not be avoided so easily. 

"We'll, I don't think we can leave right yet. We're gonna have to wait for Robin's knot to go down." 

He sees Bruce grimace. You'd think he'd be used to this by now after helping two omegas and an alpha son through their presentations. 

"Why don't you go find where they're keeping our suits and come back? I don’t fancy making my escape in my undies." 

Especially now that they are coated in slick. He'd really rather Bruce not see that. He's hoping the smell of Damian's protective alpha rage is covering the smell of it right now. 

"Right. Take this comm. Call me when… you're ready to go. Or if you run into any trouble." 

He tosses the spare device towards them, landing softly at the foot of the cot. Damian snaps his fangs at the intrusion. 

Without another word Batman sinks back into the blackness of the hallway. Damian's angry scent goes down and Dick finally sighs in relief. They're saved. They'll go back to the manor and Damian can ride out the rest of his rut on his own in his bedroom. Dick won't be forced to make any hard choices here in this cell. As they wait there together, Dick encompassed by Damian's warm protective alpha scent, he thinks that maybe when Damian's older he wouldn’t mind helping him through a rut properly though.


End file.
